bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
R.E.A.L.M.S.
R.E.A.L.M.S.- hoRrifying Extreme Airship, and reaL MonStrosity Horrifying- It brings dread to the battlefield, therefore reducing all towers that have this in their range to have their Fire Rate cut in half, except Super Monkeys and non-monkey Towers. Extreme- An unknown persin described this as "Extreme", no other reason why it has Extreme in the acronym. Airship- You need no explanation for this. Real- You can look in disbelief, close your eyes, open them again, and this is still here. It's real. Monstrosity- Unbelievably heartless, it will attempt to kill all it's victims (a.k.a. you, Towers) at any cost. Be it 1 000 000 ZOMGs, it will not stop until you and your friends are dead. R.E.A.L.M.S. is a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. It only appears as the boss of Forgotten Realms, Objective 1. It appears to be broken down, with a ghostly greenish outline, and multiple bloon remains on it. Despite the outline, it is still solid. It appears to be a Zeppelin, judging by it's shape and it is painted to look like a Shark, mostly for imtimidation.It is quite slow, in fact, It is just at a Green Bloon's speed. But don't worry, Objective 1 of Forgotten Realms is a long track. It has a whopping 150 000-200 000, Outer Layer HP, and when destroyed, Releases 4 Extremely fast Red Bloons, if not popped fast enough, you won't have a perfect completion. Tower abilities DO NOT affect R.E.A.L.M.S. except MOAB Assassin. (WIP) Trivia *It is NOT related to the name Forgotten Realms. It is merely an acronym. Stats HP 150 000 (Easy), 175 000 (Medium) 200 000 (Hard) Speed Green Bloon Ability/ies Mortar Barrage Uses it's 3 mortars on 9 different towers, each tower gets 3 shots, has AoE (Area of Effect) of the range of a Dart Monkey, deals 4 damage each shot. Recharges after 45 seconds. Focus Fire The two machine guns focus on 1 tower at a time, until said tower is destroyed. Focuses on the tower with most pops within it's range. Lasts 5 seconds, if a tower is not destroyed, like it goes out of range, then the ability is canceled. Recharges after 2 minutes. Be lucky it recharges for that long, otherwise your towers would be real hurt. Heavy Package The two side cannons point up, then fire rapidly at the sky, then the shots fall down and hit random towers. deals 10 damage each shot, recharges after 1 minute. Weapons 915mm Mortar 3 Mortars of absolute pain, they launch a bomb in the air, which then falls down to a random tower. These deal 10 damage each, and they fire at 3 RPS, 1 RPS for each gun, they fire simultaneously. 8.8 cm Flak 41 Two cannons of armor piercing annoyancem they can pierce all armor (if there is any) and deal 8 damage each. They fire at 2 RPS, and focus on 1 tower each. They do not fire simultaneosly. Dual M2 Emplaced MGs Two M2 Browning machine gun emplacements that can do a full 360, and so both an focus on 1 tower at the same time, though that is rare, that's why this has that skill. Each bullet deals .05 damage, fires at 5 RPS and never runs out of ammo. Quite inaccurate as well, so hitting the target is not always guaranteed. Immunity All sharp damage except for the Dartling's upgrade Depleted Bloontonium Darts, liquid and ice. Children 4 Extremely Fast Red Bloons (About 10x the speed of a Pink Bloon) Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Capital Blimps